


Get a Good Look

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based off of the Heroines omake by Hiro Mashima, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heroes & Heroines, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Natsu Dragneel shares his feelings, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Nudity, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Soft Lucy Heartfilia, Soft Natsu Dragneel, Talking, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Natsu saw Lucy naked again today. While he’s cooling her off from her hot water she takes off her towel to help herself cool down and the two of them joke about the implications of seeing each other naked so often despite being “just friends”. And Natsu discovers something about his feelings while worrying for his girl.Based off of Hiro Mashima's omake Heroines.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Get a Good Look

“That’s the last time I try pulling a prank on someone.” Lucy whines and settles her head against Natsu’s lap. 

“Karma really has it out for you huh. Why else would fall into that pot?” Natsu asks. 

“Why indeed.” Lucy says hoarsely and closes her eyes. 

“Good grief.” Natsu says and smirks. “You should be more careful though. You know the last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you with my fire.” 

“I know.” Lucy says. “But I wasn't burned too badly. I think I’ll be fine by morning as long as you keep fanning me.” 

Natsu suddenly picks up the pace with his fanning and Lucy giggles. 

“Natsu that won’t make it get better any faster.” Lucy says. 

“We won’t know until we try right, besides you still look really overheated and it’s worrying me.” Natsu says. 

“I still feel really hot. I think it’s because this towel is trapping the heat. It’s collected all of the boiling water on my skin and now it’s like I’m wrapped in one of those hot towels they give you at the spa.” Lucy groans and reaches up to undo the tuck in her towel.

“Whoa why are you taking it off, I’m still here?” Natsu asks, putting his hand over hers to stop her while blushing. “I think the heat might be getting to your brain.”

She smiles at him.

“No it’s not Natsu.” she says and pushes his hand away. “You just saw all of me ten minutes ago. Like, you were literally looking right in-between my legs. And it’s not like it’s the first time you’ve seen me naked either. And I’ve seen you naked plenty of times too.” Natsu chuckles at that. “We don’t have anything to hide from each other at this point, so I don’t mind you seeing me like this any more. So go ahead.” She says and undoes her towel. “Get a good look at what I’ve got.” 

Natsu stops fanning her and sucks in a sharp breath when he sees her towel drop, and her body become revealed to his eyes and he couldn’t help but stare and his blush began to spread to until his whole face was red. He had seen this sight before many times, even before today, but what was making him flushed was that all of those previous times had been accidents. She had never wanted him to see her so he never got the chance to really look. But now she was letting him see all of her, in her most vulnerable state and he couldn’t look away, because now that he had the chance to see all of her without her screaming or hitting him, he finally understood what the word “sexy” meant, and why all of the guys in the guild talked about wanting a sexy woman. Because he had one right here in his lap, and he definitely wanted her. 

There was no doubt in Natsu’s mind that he loved Lucy. He wanted to spend his whole life with her at his side. He couldn’t imagine a future for himself where she wasn’t with him going on adventures. But he wasn’t really a romantic guy, nor was he interested in being with women the way the guys at the guild always talked about. But now, looking at Lucy, he realized he wanted her that way too. 

He felt the blood rush to his groin as he stares at her breasts and imagines squeezing them in his hands. He had already done that once before not too long ago when a tentacle stole her top and he grabbed her breasts in order to prevent her from being exposed to everyone. His intentions had been innocent, but the feeling he got from squeezing them definitely wasn’t. He had never felt something like that before, and he’d never felt it for any woman other than Lucy. She was the only woman he wanted to see like this. The only one who could make his cock stiffen just by bending over, or pressing her ample bosom against him, or literally laying here naked in his lap looking at him with those beautiful doe eyes and pretty smile. 

“Natsu.” She says softly, and he gulps as his cock twitches from the sultry way she said his name. 

“Yeah Luce?” He asks. 

“You stopped fanning me.” She points out and he gulps and quickly resumes his fanning, avoiding her gaze. “Why are you just staring at me?” 

He slows his fanning down and dares himself to meet her gaze. If she was being bold by exposing herself to him, then he could expose himself too.

“Because you’re hot.” Natsu admits. 

“Well yeah, that’s why you’re cooling me off dummy.” Lucy chuckles, clearly not catching what he meant. 

Natsu smiles and decides to just keep fanning her instead of correcting her. He liked the relationship he had with her and he didn’t want to risk losing it if she didn’t feel the same. Although the fact that she was willing to let him see her naked had to mean something more didn’t it? He’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears Lucy gasp. 

“Lucy what’s wrong?” He asks with concern in his voice. 

“Natsu...you’re..you have a...” she blushes and points towards his crotch and he blushes when he sees the large tent his erection was making under his robe. “So you like what you see?”

Natsu looks at her dilated eyes, and his were beginning to dilate as well and he licks his lips.

“Yeah I do Lucy. I really do. You’re a sexy woman.” He says and she giggles. 

“I had no idea you even knew that word.” Lucy says. 

“I grew up at the guild, you know how pervy those adults are, of course I know that word. It was one of the first things I learned from them.” Natsu says. 

“Did they teach you about anything else?” Lucy asks, her voice getting softer as her gaze shifts from his eyes to his crotch. “Like what to do with a sexy woman?” She says and slowly looks back up at him at the same time she spreads her legs open. 

The fan fell from Natsu’s hand and it landed on the wooden floor next to him with a soft thud. He looks at Lucy’s face, trying to see if she was joking or not but that face didn’t look like the face she made when she was joking. In fact he had never seen her make this face before. Her eyes looked hungry, but not in a threatening way, in an inviting way. He could only hope that his eyes convey the same message as he looks at her, and considers his options.

“They did.” Natsu says softly and Lucy’s breath hitches as Natsu’s hand reaches over her chest. 

But then his hand moves past her body and when it comes back into her view, he’s holding her can of cold water. 

“But they also taught me how to care for the people I care about.” Natsu says and holds the back of her head and tilts it up so he can bring the can to her lips before she takes a hold of it herself and gently sips the cool water. “And the last thing you need right now is to do anything that would warm you up.” 

Lucy giggles and Natsu can’t help but smile. The tension they felt before was gone and he felt relieved. Lucy was in no condition to do what she had just proposed to him, and he was worried that she might take that as a rejection when it wasn’t. It was more like a raincheck. But she was just as happy as she always was with him and it made him glad. 

“There’s that soft side of you I rarely get to see.” Lucy says after sitting up to sip her water easier. “How come I never see you doing stuff like this for Gray or Erza?”

“Because they’re not you.” Natsu says. 

Lucy blushes and flutters her eyelashes at the same rate that Natsu’s heart flutters. 

“I’m only like this for you. That’s why you only see it when we’re alone.” He says. 

“Then lets be alone more often.” Lucy says and puts the can down before climbing into Natsu’s lap and resting her side against his chest. 

“I’d like that.” He says to her and she smiles before she closes her eyes and dozes off for a nap. 

After a little while, he picks her up, carefully, as if she were an injured bird, because he didn’t feel comfortable touching her too much while she was asleep and couldn’t say if she wanted him to her not, and he carried her inside their room and laid her down on the sleeping mat on the floor before pulling the blanket over her to tuck her in. She immediately smiles and snuggles into the blanket, making him smile from how adorable she was before he places a gentle kiss on her forehead that makes her smile even more before he leaves her alone to rest. 


End file.
